Potion de vérité
by labulle
Summary: Afin d'aider Harry à exprimer ses sentiments envers Ginny, Pansy concocte une potion de vérité. Or, si elle fonctionne en effet, il s'avère que ce n'est pas pour la jeune rousse que bat le coeur d'Harry...


**Bonjour :)**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS**

 **Paring : DM/HP**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK. Rowling**

 **Rating : K**

* * *

 **Potion de vérité**

* * *

Alors que la plupart des élèves étaient endormis, la salle commune de Serpentard grouillait, quant à elle, d'activité.

— Mais si, je te dis, j'ai failli mourir de rire !

— Eh bien raconte Pansy ! On n'a pas eu la chance d'assister à ce spectacle mémorable, s'impatienta Drago Malefoy.

— OK, écoutez ça ! Je sortais du passage secret de l'aile ouest quand je les ai vus. Ils étaient seuls, et j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose se tramait. Alors, je me suis reculée dans l'ombre, vous vous doutez bien…

Les trois garçons opinèrent du chef en la priant de continuer.

— Et c'est là que je l'ai vue sortir un parchemin si long qu'il trainait presque sur le sol ! pouffa la Serpentard qui partit d'un rire extatique, pensant déjà à la suite de son récit.

— Allez, nous fais pas attendre Pansy! intervint Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'y viens... et cesse de m'interrompre ou j'arrête de t'embrasser comme tu aimes tant, le menaça-t-elle en minaudant.

Drago et Nott affichèrent une mimique faussement dégoûtée et se moquèrent de Blaise, qui leur lança un regard noir.

— Allez Blaise, boude pas. Tu veux que je te fasse des petits bisous mignons tout plein comme tu aimes ? proposa Drago avant d'éclater de rire, et de se retrouver avec un coussin lancé en pleine figure pour toute réponse.

— Bon, je peux continuer les garçons ?

— On t'en prie, maîtresse du suspense, ne nous fait plus languir, déclama Théodore dans un élan romantique.

— Bien ! Alors, elle déplie le parchemin, et là, elle lui lit un poème !

— Non ! dirent les garçons en cœur avant de rire bruyamment.

— Qu'est-ce que ça disait ? demanda Drago.

— J'y viens. C'était un truc aussi minable que le premier, du genre « tu es si beau, et si fort, je ne pense qu'à toi quand je m'endors... Tu es l'élu de mon cœur, mon âme sœur, et si tu me dis que toi aussi tu partages mon sentiment, j'en mourrais sur l'instant... » Le reste, j'ai pas compris, j'ai dû lancer un sort de silence pour exploser de rire !

— Tu m'étonnes, reprit Drago qui était écarlate d'avoir tant rit. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Ben... À vrai dire, pas grand chose, il avait surtout l'air mal à l'aise. Il a bredouillé une pauvre excuse, et est parti presque en courant !

— Ah le niais ! Il finira donc jamais par se faire quelqu'un, se moqua encore Blaise.

— Ouais, pour être honnête, j'en viens presque à avoir de la peine...

— T'es pas sérieuse, Pansy ? demanda Théodore en blêmissant, comme s'il venait de pousser un troisième bras à la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr que non ! C'est pour moi que je suis triste. Si je vois encore son air de Strangulot mort d'amour pour lui une seule fois sur son visage, je vais finir mes jours à Azkaban pour meurtre !

Les garçons, rassurés de bien reconnaître là leur amie, rirent avec elle.

— Non mais plus sérieusement, je pense qu'il est temps que notre ruse serve une bonne cause : celle de m'éviter des ennuis ! Il faut qu'on agisse, et qu'on les mette ensemble !

— T'es sérieuse ? demanda Drago qui n'avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de rire.

— Oui !

Pansy venait de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, de lever le menton, et de froncer les sourcils. Quand elle agissait de la sorte, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : ils n'avaient pas le choix !

— En plus, réfléchissez bien, une fois qu'ils seront ensemble, on pourra ajouter des nouvelles vannes à notre répertoire ! ajouta Pansy pour finir de les convaincre.

Un sourire démoniaque fleurit sur les visages de Blaise et Théodore.

— Marché conclu !

— Et qui vous dit qu'il partage ses sentiments ? demanda finalement Drago.

— Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Il a l'air si maladroit en amour, il doit pas falloir beaucoup pour le persuader qu'elle serrait une compagne parfaite ! Sans compter qu'il a l'air si gêné à chaque fois qu'elle lui parle, avec ses grands yeux pleins d'amour. C'est obligé que c'est parce qu'il partage ses sentiments mais qu'il est trop timide pour lui dire ! D'autant plus que c'est la sœur de son meilleur ami, donc il doit avoir peur de sa réaction d'abruti !

— OK, si tu es sûre de toi, je te suis, dit finalement Drago en lui serrant la main.

Dès le lendemain matin, leur plan diabolique était en place...

oOo

— Tu es sûre que ça va suffire ?

— Mais oui ! C'est du Veritaserum, une seule goutte suffit ! affirma Pansy. Il vient de la réserve de mon père, et comme tu le sais, ils ont le meilleur qui puisse exister au ministère de la Magie.

Drago remplit alors la toute petite fiole qu'il avait dans les mains avec la potion transparente.

— Et tu es certaine qu'il ne s'apercevra de rien ?

— Mais oui ! Si je ne te connaissais pas Drago, je dirais que tu es une poule mouillée !

Drago, qui goûta fort peu la plaisanterie de son amie, se vengea en lui faisant une pichenette à l'oreille, il savait qu'elle détestait quand il lui en faisait.

— D'accord, mais redis-moi une dernière fois pourquoi c'est MOI qui dois me charger de tout ça ? Après tout, c'est ton idée, et c'est pour t'éviter le meurtre. Demande plutôt à ton petit ami…

— Tu sais bien que tu es le seul qui est toujours en train de leur chercher des noises Drago, alors fais pas ta femmelette, se moqua Blaise à son tour. Si l'un de nous s'approche de lui à ce point, il se doutera forcément de quelque chose, et il risque de nous voir mettre la potion dans son verre. Alors que toi, tu es toujours en train de le provoquer, vous êtes continuellement à deux doigts de vous sauter dessus, donc ta proximité ne l'inquiétera pas plus que ça.

Drago fit mine de réfléchir, mais il sembla finalement convaincu.

— Et…

— Quoi encore ?! s'exclamèrent Pansy, Blaise et Nott, exaspérés par les questions incessantes de Drago.

— Rien ! dit celui-ci de fort méchante humeur, ce qui fit rire les autres. Il était tellement facile de le vexer, que ça en devenait un jeu pour eux. Mais il leur rendait bien, il était maître dans l'art et la manière de manipuler les gens, aussi, il arrivait toujours à ses fins avec eux.

oOo

Drago réajusta ses vêtements, comme toujours. Il tenait à faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle aussi impeccable que possible. C'était primordial pour lui. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'avoir de la classe permettait de se faire respecter bien plus facilement. Et il avait raison. Lucius n'avait qu'à se présenter dans une pièce, avec le menton relevé, les cheveux impeccablement lissés, et des vêtements tout droit sortis de chez le meilleur tailleur, pour que tout le monde cesse de parler. C'était ce que Drago essayait de reproduire, mais même s'il y arrivait pas mal, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. La preuve, le binoclard aux cheveux hirsutes venait de lever la tête à son entrée, et la rebaissait déjà dans son assiette sans faire cas de sa prestance. Rien que pour ça, il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver, se dit Drago pour justifier de sa participation au plan diabolique.

— Potter ! Comment fais-tu pour avoir l'air si décoiffé à longueur de temps ? demanda Drago qui s'était approché tout près de Harry, pour le surprendre.

Harry faillit recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il avait dans la bouche et tourna vivement la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago, qui semblait attendre une réponse.

— Fous-lui la paix Malefoy ! intervint Ginny, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

— Si c'est pas mignon, ta petite amie te défend, se moqua le blond avant de se redresser, sa mission étant accomplie.

Il partit donc, sans laisser le temps à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais de toute façon, il avait l'air d'en être incapable. Il se contentait d'être écarlate, ce devait être l'allusion à sa petite amie. Ainsi donc, il était bien amoureux de Ginny… Drago aurait parié que non pourtant.

— Combien de temps pour faire effet ?

— En théorie, c'est immédiat. Tu aurais dû agir tout de suite Drago.

— Je préférais être sûr, qu'on n'ait pas fait ça pour rien. Et puis, il me semble qu'il n'a pas encore bu !

Drago, ainsi que les trois Serpentard au courant du plan, guettèrent alors anxieusement le moment où Harry porterait son verre à sa bouche.

Dès que ce fut fait, Drago se retourna et héla Harry, qui était à quelques places plus loin :

— Pssstt ! Potter !

Harry se retourna mollement. Il ignorait ce que lui voulait encore Drago, mais il s'attendait au pire, comme toujours avec le Serpentard.

— Tu es conscient que Weasley femelle est dingue de toi ?

Harry voulut se retourner. Il sentait le regard affolé que Ginny posait sur lui, ainsi que celui de Ron, ou encore d'Hermione. Et bien qu'il se refusât à répondre à cette question, quelque chose en lui le poussait à le faire.

— Oui.

Harry vit le regard victorieux de Drago, ainsi que celui, hilare, des autres Serpentard, et il eut envie de leur jeter un sort. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à leur dire la vérité.

— Et, est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

— Oui.

Une fois de plus, tout en Harry lui criait de se taire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait sournoisement.

Il jeta un regard d'aide à ses amis, mais eux-mêmes semblaient ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

Ginny le fixait maintenant comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Harry priait pour que Drago ne lui pose plus de question. Surtout pas celle à laquelle il pensait. Il ne voulait pas y répondre, il savait qu'il allait vexer Ginny…

— Et de qui ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour sceller ses lèvres, pour contrer l'emprise dont il était victime, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Aussi, il s'entendit faiblement répondre, comme s'il était sorti de son propre corps :

— De toi, Drago.

De toute évidence, absolument personne, à part Harry, ne s'attendait à cette réponse. Ron et Hermione avaient la bouche grande ouverte, en proie au doute quant à l'exactitude de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Ginny, était blême, et avait les larmes aux yeux. Les Serpentard eux, après un silence ahuri, avaient fini par éclater de rire, et y allaient de leurs commentaires moqueurs. Drago, lui, ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc et gardait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, ayant momentanément oublié le précepte de « garder la classe en toute occasion », et Harry était écarlate. Après avoir croisé le regard de Drago, il eut la force de se lever et de partir de la Grande Salle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de ne pas le faire plus tôt ?! Mais il savait pourquoi il avait tenu à rester jusqu'au bout, parce que depuis quelque temps, même si Drago lui sortait toujours des vacheries, Harry voulait les écouter jusqu'au bout, afin d'être l'objet de son attention le plus possible. C'était pathétique. Et maintenant, tout le monde savait à quel point…

Il venait de blesser Ginny, et sans doute ses amis, qui auraient certainement voulu qu'il partage son secret avec eux, et surtout, il venait de se couvrir de ridicule devant la seule personne qu'il aurait souhaité être ailleurs.

Il allait être la risée de tous maintenant… Harry en avait l'habitude. Il était déjà moqué de par son statut de Survivant, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ce qu'il venait de révéler contre son grée par contre, ça, ça le dérangeait beaucoup ! Lorsque Harry prit conscience qu'il devait s'agir de potion de vérité, et qu'une seule personne avait pu le piéger, il eut le cœur en miette de savoir qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Jusqu'où allait la haine que le Serpentard lui vouait ?…

Harry était affalé sur son lit, et Hermione, accompagnée de Ron et de Ginny, arriva à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas voulu laisser leur ami seul, et surtout, ils voulaient comprendre.

— Harry ! Tu imagines ! Tu es le seul qui peux vaincre les effets du Veritaserum ! Ça doit être un truc de Survivant, dit Ron qui semblait ébloui par les supers pouvoirs de son meilleur ami.

— T'es débile ou quoi ?! cracha Ginny, qui semblait en proie à une colère froide. Il n'a pas dit ça pour se moquer de Malefoy, mais parce que c'est vrai !

— Ginny…

Harry éprouvait beaucoup de peine pour Ginny. Jamais il n'avait voulu la blesser, mais il n'avait jamais su comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il avait espéré que sans encouragement de sa part, elle finirait par se lasser, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

— Laisse tomber !

Ne supportant plus le regard d'excuses de Harry, Ginny était sortie du dortoir comme une furie.

— Tu aurais dû nous le dire Harry, se lamenta Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Vous savez bien comment il est, donc il n'y a aucun espoir. Alors si c'est pour être regardé avec pitié comme vous le faites, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas leur parler de cette façon, mais il commençait à en avoir marre d'être toujours celui qui était à part. Déjà avec sa cicatrice et son destin, et maintenant ça. Quand est-ce qu'il aurait le droit au bonheur, comme n'importe qui ?

— Viens, Harry. J'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall, elle t'attend dans son bureau. Elle a convoqué Drago aussi, et je peux t'assurer qu'il va regretter sa mauvaise blague ! dit Hermione avec compassion.

— QUOI ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça Hermione ! Maintenant, tout le monde va le savoir et…

— Elle a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était à la table des professeurs pour son petit-déjeuner. Alors quand elle a demandé ce qu'il se passait, j'ai bien dû lui dire, s'excusa-t-elle.

— Elle a exigé de savoir qui était le coupable, et Drago s'est dénoncé. Il n'avait pas l'air fier de lui pour une fois, je peux te garantir ! se moqua Ron, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

Harry prit alors son courage à deux mains et se rendit dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Lorsqu'il rentra, Drago était assis en face de son bureau et semblait se recroqueviller sous les réprimandes de son professeur. Harry n'osa pas le regarder en face, et prit place aussi loin que possible du blond.

— Potter, j'ai demandé à Severus de venir vous administrer un antidote. Sans ça, vous allez dire la vérité toute la journée…

Harry grogna un vague merci et foudroya Drago du regard.

— Ah, Potter ! Vous avez encore trouvé le moyen de vous faire remarquer ! dit Severus d'un ton acerbe, en franchissant le seuil du bureau.

— C'est sûr que d'autres se contentent d'avoir des cheveux gras pour ça, répondit Harry hors de lui, avant de blêmir, conscient qu'il avait parlé sous l'effet de la potion.

Le regard de Severus se fit assassin, et ses joues se parsemèrent de taches rougeâtres, tandis que Drago pouffa de rire peu discrètement.

— Avalez ça ! dit-il en lui tendant brusquement une fiole contenant une potion verte et grumeleuse. Et vous, vous viendrez dans mon bureau, dit-il à Drago qui perdit instantanément son sourire. Des heures de récurage de chaudron devraient vous aider à réfléchir à vos actes.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire Severus, je viens moi-même de donner trois heures de colle à Mr Malefoy.

— Ça l'est Minerva, croyez-le bien !

Son ton était sans appel. Après avoir foudroyé du regard une nouvelle fois Harry et Drago, il s'éclipsa comme il était venu.

— Avant que vous ne suiviez votre directeur de maison Drago, j'aimerais que vous fassiez des excuses sincères à Harry. Votre comportement est inqualifiable, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

— Oui Professeur…

Drago regrettait de s'être fait embarquer dans cette histoire, mais il était inconcevable de se dénoncer entre Serpentard, aussi, il assumerait seul ce qu'il s'était passé, quand bien même ce n'était pas son idée à la base.

— Je suis désolé Potter, dit-il d'une traite, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Il était terriblement mal à l'aise de sentir le regard de Harry sur lui, même si, lui-même, devait l'être. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce qui n'était qu'une farce pour le jeter dans les bras de Ginny Weasley finirait comme ça… Il n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir, il était encore trop perturbé par les révélations de Harry. Comment pouvait-il éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui alors qu'il avait toujours été odieux avec lui et ses amis… Drago savait bien qu'il ne le détestait pas comme il s'évertuait à le montrer, mais personne d'autre ne pouvait s'en douter.

— Bien, sortez maintenant. Votre professeur de potion vous attend.

Drago la salua et se rendit au bureau de Severus Rogue avec l'entrain d'une grenouille vouée à un cours de dissection.

oOo

Drago ne sentait plus ses doigts. Ils étaient fripés à force de baigner dans des liquides saumâtres dont étaient remplis certains des bocaux qu'il avait dû nettoyer. Si ça se trouve, il allait se réveiller couvert de pustules ! Il avait d'abord pensé à écrire à son père pour se plaindre de la punition innommable dont il avait été victime, mais après avoir réfléchi au fait qu'il devrait dire le motif de la punition, il avait préféré laisser tomber.

Il donna le mot de passe de sa salle commune, aspirant à un peu de repos. Heureusement que c'était le week-end. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'aller en cours avec des mains dans cet état !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il vit ses trois compères installés sur les canapés. Lui-même se laissa choir sans retenue, contrairement à ses habitudes. Ils étaient étrangement silencieux, et le regardaient sans rien dire. Mais d'un coup, les rires fusèrent. Ils avaient essayé de se retenir, mais ce n'était plus possible. Pansy avait failli mourir étouffée à force d'imiter Harry se pâmant d'amour pour Drago.

— Je viens de passer trois heures à récurer des chaudrons par votre faute, alors vous pourriez au moins éviter de vous moquer de moi !

— Allez Drago ! Ce n'est pas de quoi qu'on se moque, c'est du balafré ! Avoue que c'est tordant non ?! dit Nott avec un grand sourire.

Drago resta de marbre, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Étrangement, il ressentait de la pitié pour Harry. Lui, il serait mortifié si quelque chose comme ça c'était produit.

— Au final, le plan a marché, dit Blaise, d'un ton docte. Ginny en a finit de ses poèmes ridicules et de son regard mort d'amour pour Potter, maintenant !

— C'est à espérer, répondit Pansy.

— Super, merci ! dit Drago. Et moi maintenant, je fais quoi ?

— Comment ça ? demandèrent les autres en haussant les sourcils.

— Ben… vous l'avez entendu ! Il est amoureux de… moi, dit Drago avec difficulté. Alors, je ne sais même plus comment agir avec lui maintenant !

Les trois autres se regardèrent en coin et finirent par sourire.

— Comment ça, comment tu vas agir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça change après tout ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas de le pourrir sans arrêt avant, alors pourquoi maintenant il faudrait que ça soit différent ?

Drago réfléchit. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

— Oui mais non, quoi que vous en disiez, ce n'est plus pareil. Avant, je me disais que ça l'embêtait juste, et ça m'amusait. Mais maintenant, je sais que ça va lui faire de la peine, et ça, c'est vraiment pas sympa.

Une fois de plus, ses trois amis se regardèrent et restèrent silencieux, étonnés de la réaction de Drago.

— Eh bien, si tu veux lui faire plaisir alors, va lui dire que tu l'aimes et roule-lui une grosse pelle ! proposa Théodore avant d'éclater de rire, suivi par les autres.

— Très drôle Nott, grogna Drago qui se leva d'un bond, avant de monter dans son dortoir, sous les moqueries des autres Serpentard.

oOo

Durant le week-end, Harry et Drago, respectivement accompagnés de leurs amis, s'étaient croisés, mais sans oser se regarder. Ils étaient d'humeur taciturne tous les deux. Venant d'Harry, ça se comprenait aisément, mais de la part de Drago, c'était déjà beaucoup plus préoccupant. Depuis quand rechignait-il à faire de la peine au Survivant ? Peut-être avait-il plus d'empathie que tout le monde le croyait.

Le lundi matin, alors que le cours de potions était commencé depuis vingt minutes, Pansy demanda à se lever pour chercher un ingrédient dans l'armoire au fond de la classe, et en profita pour laisser tomber très discrètement un papier en boule dans le sac de Harry.

Revenue à sa place, elle attendit patiemment que le professeur fasse un tour parmi les élèves, comme il en avait l'habitude, pour faire sauter le papier sur le sol devant ses pieds, d'un discret coup de baguette.

Rogue shoota alors dedans, et, voyant qu'il était tombé du sac de Harry, il s'empressa de le ramasser, un air narquois fiché sur le visage.

— Monsieur Potter ! Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à écrire des poèmes en cours ?

Harry regarda son professeur, l'air de ne rien comprendre. Il était tranquillement en train de supplier que la mort l'emporte vite lorsque le professeur l'avait sorti de sa rêverie.

— Inutile de faire l'innocent Potter, ça ne marche pas ! Vu le contenu de ce papier, nul doute qu'il vous appartient.

Alors avec un sourire détestable, il demanda l'avis des autres :

— À votre avis, ce poème appartient-il à Monsieur Potter :

 _« Cher Drago, toi qui es si beau… »_

Fier d'avoir attiré l'attention de tout le monde, Rogue continua :

 _« Depuis que je t'aime, je voudrais tellement que tu éprouves de même,_

 _Quand le soir je m'endors, je rêve d'être tout contre ton corps… »_

— C'est très poétique Potter, bien qu'un peu osé, je dois l'avouer. Je vous épargnerai donc la suite…

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça ! se défendit Harry, mais le professeur Rogue le fit taire d'un geste vif de la main. Drago, je vous le donne, j'imagine qu'il vous était destiné, railla le professeur avant de déposer le papier chiffonné sur son pupitre.

Le professeur demanda alors à ce que le silence revienne dans la classe, puisque les rires fusaient çà et là, et reprit son cours l'air de rien.

Harry fulminait, tandis que Drago avait l'air de s'être transformé en statue.

À la fin du cours, Harry rassembla tout son courage, il devait parler à Drago. Qu'il sache la vérité sur ses sentiments à son égard le mettait déjà mal à l'aise, alors qu'il croie en plus de ça qu'il se comportait comme une pauvre groupie en mal d'amour, non merci !

Harry rejoint le groupe de Serpentard à grandes enjambées. Il aurait préféré que Drago soit seul, mais il ne l'était jamais…

— Drago… Malefoy, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Drago se retourna et arbora un air gêné, tandis que les autres scandaient « le bisou, le bisou ! » à tue-tête.

— Ça va ! C'est plus drôle maintenant ! dit Drago à ses amis, en leur lançant un regard de reproche.

— Oh… Sois pas fâché Drago, on vous laisse tous les deux, dit Blaise avant de partir en riant.

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et attendit que Harry parle. Ils étaient tous les deux confus, mais Harry finit par prendre la parole :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce poème, je te le jure, dit Harry piteusement, en baissant les yeux.

— Je sais, j'ai reconnu l'écriture, avoua Drago à voix basse.

Harry releva les yeux de surprise, et les riva directement à ceux de Drago, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

— Oui, c'est… Enfin, je leur dirai d'arrêter. Ils ne m'écouteront certainement pas, mais j'aurais essayé, dit-il en détournant le regard.

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Drago puisse faire quelque chose de gentil. Lui qui pensait que maintenant, le Serpentard allait lui faire vivre l'enfer pour l'avoir humilié de la sorte, il était agréablement surpris.

— Merci, c'est gentil Drago.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, avant que Drago ne décide de mettre un terme à leur entretien :

— Oui, eh bien… Salut Potter !

Drago était parti à toutes jambes, laissant Harry seul dans le couloir, un sourire fiché sur les lèvres.

— Alors Drago, il s'est jeté sur toi pour t'embrasser passionnément ? Ou alors, il n'en a pas eu le temps, et c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas, se moqua Blaise.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle ! se plaignit Drago. Il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose non ?!

— Tu rigoles, c'est arrivé il y a deux jours seulement ! On se lassera au bout du premier mois seulement, rajouta Théodore pour faire enrager Drago.

— Sans compter que ça avait l'air de beaucoup plus t'amuser lorsqu'on a évoqué le fait d'avoir un nouveau stock de blagues concernant le couple Harry et Ginny, intervint Pansy.

— Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Comment est-ce qu'il faut vous le dire ? Là, vous riez à mes dépens, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

— Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te touche autant, dit Pansy qui n'avait plus envie de rire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami se comportait comme ça.

— Mais parce que c'est de MOI dont il est amoureux ! Forcément que ça me touche ! explosa Drago, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, une fois sa crise de colère passée.

Pansy se contenta d'observer son ami en silence. Il semblait vraiment prendre cette histoire très à cœur, trop à cœur sans doute. Après un instant, Pansy se dit que Drago ne semblait pas si réfractaire à l'idée d'un rapprochement inter-maison finalement…

La semaine qui suivit, Harry n'avait fait que penser à Drago. Enfin, comme depuis des mois, mais là, il voyait pour la première fois une infime possibilité que les choses ne soient pas si désespérées que ça…

C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'il sortit de sa douche, après un entrainement de Quidditch éreintant.

Lorsqu'il attrapa ses vêtements dans son casier, un bruit métallique retentit. Harry aperçut à ses pieds une petite fiole d'argent délicatement sculptée et trouva, coincée dans les plis de sa veste, une feuille de parchemin pliée en deux.

Il s'en empara et lut :

 _« Pour te venger, ou simplement pour aider… »_

Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Il était pourtant seul dans les vestiaires… Après avoir récupéré la fiole, il la déboucha précautionneusement et en huma l'arôme, c'était totalement inodore. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'agissait de Veritaserum… Qui avait bien pu lui en donner ? Et dans quel but ?

Harry n'avait parlé à personne du présent qu'il avait reçu dans les vestiaires. Il savait que ça ne pouvait en aucun cas venir de ses amis, et il hésitait toujours à l'utiliser. Cependant, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de sentir le regard de Drago peser sur lui. Et puis, il avait totalement arrêté de se moquer de lui, ce qui était à la fois agréable, et à la fois, frustrant, parce qu'il n'avait donc plus aucun contact avec lui…

Le samedi matin suivant, Harry avait pris sa décision. Il devait avoir le cœur net. Il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose…

Il avait mis sa cape d'invisibilité et avait patiemment attendu que des élèves entrent dans la Grande Salle afin de les suivre sans éveiller les soupçons. Il s'était alors approché de Drago, aussi délicatement que possible, et avait laissé tomber quelques gouttes de potion de son verre, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Satisfait, il était reparti, non sans avoir pris le temps d'observer Drago à loisir, et était de nouveau entré dans la Grande Salle, sans sa cape cette fois-ci.

Harry avait pris place non loin de Drago, afin d'avoir le champ libre par la suite. Il se sentit soudain terrorisé. Et si rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Et s'il s'était complètement fourvoyé et qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'il espérait ? Il aurait à nouveau terriblement honte.

Le brun faillit renoncer, mais il venait de croiser le regard de Drago, qui lui avait souri timidement. Alors sans réfléchir, Harry prit la parole :

— Drago, est-ce que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Drago releva les yeux et le foudroya du regard. Il semblait lutter contre quelque chose, mais ses lèvres finirent par s'ouvrir et dire « oui ».

Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. C'est là que tout allait se jouer ! Il avait tellement peur d'entendre sa réponse qu'il faillit arrêter. Mais il aurait fait tout ça pour rien, et il n'aurait toujours pas la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis deux semaines…

— De qui ?

— De toi, Harry.

Harry fut tellement heureux qu'il sourit de toutes ses dents, bientôt suivi par Drago, qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de lui avoir fait avouer de force, ce qui était bon signe.

— Oh les garçons ! C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Pansy, émue de voir un nouveau couple se former.

— Arrête Pansy, on dirait une Poufsouffle, lui dit Blaise qui ne voulait pas entendre parler du côté fleur bleue de sa petite amie.

Pansy était contente que Harry se soit finalement servi de la potion de vérité. Après tout, elle aimait par-dessus tout aider les amoureux à se déclarer.

— Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy, dans mon bureau, tout de suite, dit Severus Rogue d'un air blasé, en voyant qu'il devrait une fois de plus préparer un antidote à la potion de vérité…

Harry et Drago le suivirent sans se quitter des yeux. La punition que le professeur ne manquerait pas de leur donner leur importait peu, seul comptait le fait qu'ils allaient enfin être ensemble. D'ailleurs, tout le long, ils se tinrent la main, sauf lorsque le professeur, suspicieux, se retournait en grognant.

 **FIN**

27/08/14 au 16/9/15

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
